


Serendipity

by pyroskepticxl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Futanari, Historical References, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroskepticxl/pseuds/pyroskepticxl
Summary: “great Angela, you’re now lost in the middle of nowhere inside a tomb” she mentioned sitting on the ground while looking at the ceiling, not noticing the shadow approaching her “what do I do now”“May I know what are you doing here?” A soft yet strong voice echoed through the room, startling Angela, who got up in a matter of seconds, turning her head toward the direction the voice came from.For her surprise and fear, she saw nothing but two glowing eyes, golden eyes more precisely, looking directly at her. Frozen on her spot, she stood there looking past the dark corner, unable to speak or run."I'll ask you again... Why are you here?" the voice was heard again, this time a bit louder, followed by footsteps. Finally the figure was revealed, it was a woman, perhaps about Angela's age, stood there waiting for an answer.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Im back with one more work, enjoy it  
> also, this was written on the phone so im sorry if there are some mistakes. I cant promise ill update it soon since i constant lack of ideas and i wanna apologize for it already, but ill try my best still.
    
    
    Another ordinary day of work, people running across the building, paperwork to be done, documents to be written. Since Angela arrived on Egypt, few weeks ago, she’s been working unstoppably, loads of researches, ancient materials to be analyzed, and more. Resting wasn’t one of her plans, at least for now.
    
    At that moment, she could be found in her room, still emerged in her work, till a knock could be heard, followed by a familiar voice.
    
    “Dr. Ziegler! Are you there? Angie?” Lena asked still knocking
    
    “yes, is there something wrong?” Angela answered, opening the door, seeing the breathless woman in front of her “are you feeling well?”
    
    “oh don’t mind this I was… in a hurry to find you luv” she said after taking a breath “so… the team decided to explore the Temple today and i… I mean us… were thinking if you’d like to come with us?” 
    
    “Lena I’d love to but” Angela said while closing the door behind them “I have work to do” she whispered going back to her desk, where tons of papers could be found
    
    Lena rolled her eyes taking a few steps until she was close enough to the older one 
    “You’re always working, since we got here all you do is sitting behind this desk looking at papers…you’re no fun you know” said the younger earning a cold glance from the other “c’mon… it will be fun… you need to rest a bit luv” she insisted
    
    Thinking of the words spoken by Lena, she looked through the window. Their base was situated in the city of Luxor, or Karnak as it was called long ago. From there the temple was visible, it was located a few miles away from where they were.
    
    “Maybe a break would be nice” she thought “but there’s so much to be done here”
    “uh… Angie?” Lena said, catching her attention back from her thoughts “Are you coming or not?”
    
    “fine” she sighted “I’ll go”
    
    “It was about time love, I’ll tell the others…we’ll leave in two hours… be ready” Lena told her before exiting the room, leaving Angela alone again
    
    “hope this isn’t a mistake I’m making” sinking back onto her chair, Angela thought, looking through the window one last time before going back to her work for the next couple of hours
    
    After a few hours, the group could be found in front of the building they lived and work, it was time to leave but a certain person was missing.
    
    “where is she? Didn’t you say she was coming? Said Mei, one of the archeologists
    “she is" Lena whined “she promised me she would go with us"
    
    “let’s wait a few more minutes then” said Jesse, a tall man who used a red scarf along his neck and a bright brown cowboy hat
    
    A few more minutes passed and Angela finally appeared. Using a white shirt and jeans, she had come to meet them, still breathless from running all across the place in a hurry
    
    “I’m so sorry for making you wait" she said leaning on the wall “I needed to finish papers before going, turns out I missed the time"
    
    “it’s fine luv, we weren't leaving without you” Lena petted her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile
    
    “yes we were… we were about to leave you out of this time, girl” Jesse said teasing Angela, who just gave him the middle finger in response, making him smirk
    
    “can we go now? everything's ready?” Mei asked, looking around to be sure before everyone nodded in agreement 
    
    “this is actually the first time you got out of the base in days right Angela?” Brigitte asked as they started walking “are you excited about it?”
    
    “uh… I think so” she answered unsure. The truth was that she was worried, worried about not only this but her own work, which she left uncompleted on her room.
    
    She thought about giving up on going so she could finish those files, but she couldn't simply ditch her friend's request, not when she had done it all the times before. She would keep her promise this time

* * *
    
    
    A few minutes walking with almost no talking at all, they finally had gotten to their destination, the Temple of Luxor. It was a huge monument, like a castle; the tall pillars were aligned along the large walls made of stones, everything in the most symmetrical manner possible; it wasn't the first time Angela saw such a beautiful and amazing monument, she had seen all kind of historical places while working, but this one was beyond amusing
    
    With no time to lose, the group went forward to explore the place. Breaking into two different groups, some went north and the rest, including Angela, follow their path toward the south side
    
    Still amazed by the place, Angela walked paying attention to every single detail of the place, not really caring about the rest of her friends. The inside was somewhat bigger than they expected, the walls were covered with hieroglyphs and drawings of each God and others figures. Angela watched one by one, writing what she thought it was important for her work, she was so mesmerized by it that when she finally turned her head around to speak to one of her comrades she saw no one.
    
    “Lena? Mei? Where are you guys?” she spoke confused, looking around the place in order to find someone “this is not funny, quit the little game and answer me! Where are you guys?” said she, a bit annoyed thinking this could be a prank for her being late, but they were not the type who'd do this, she thought, and again began wondering around trying to find her friends. Little did she know the mistake she made that moment
    
    Walking further into the place, it was like a maze, so many paths, everyone leading to different directions. She was lost at that point, she didn't know where she was, the map wasn’t with her, and even if it was, she’d still be lost on that enormous monument.
    
    “great Angela, you’re now lost in the middle of nowhere inside a tomb” she mentioned sitting on the ground while looking at the ceiling, not noticing the shadow approaching her “what do I do now”
    
    “May I know what are you doing here?” A soft yet strong voice echoed through the room, startling Angela, who got up in a matter of seconds, turning her head toward the direction the voice came from.
    
    For her surprise and fear, she saw nothing but two glowing eyes, golden eyes more precisely, looking directly at her. Frozen on her spot, she stood there looking past the dark corner, unable to speak or run.
    
    "I'll ask you again... Why are you here?" the voice was heard again, this time a bit louder, followed by footsteps. Finally the figure was revealed, it was a woman, perhaps about Angela's age, stood there waiting for an answer. 
    
    "what are YOU doing here? are you insane? i almost had a heart attack" Angela furiously asked the woman in front of her who chuckled in response
    
    "Well sweetheart... i asked first" she answered with a smile on her face
    
    "why should I give you an answer? are you a guard?"
    
    "it's my place, princess" she told her, coming a bit closer to Angela
    
    Now she could see the woman clearly, she used a blue shirt which showed her well built arms, white pants and a pair of gloves that covered the wrists up to her elbow. Her dark hair matched her skin tone, a beautiful mocha tone, her golden eyes now a bit darker and a tattoo symbolizing horus eyes was visible. she was gorgeous, Angela thought.
    
    "yeah and I'm the queen of England" Angela told her sarcastically, rolling her eyes back, she wasn't in the mood for pranks or dumb comments "look I don't have time to talk to a stranger, I have to find my team so I can go back to my base and finish my work" 
    
    "Humans are always so... interesting? no... funny perhaps?" the mysterious woman said "look princess, you're in my space, so I'll ask again what you're doing here... I'm being gentle this time"
    
    "dont you realize I'm lost inside this fucking place?" she answered a bit annoyed "can you help me get out?"
    
    The tall woman rolled her eyes smirking by her comment "I could but I won't"
    
    "why the fuck not?"
    
    "because..." she approached Angela, looking right into her face and arms crossed  "your attitude sickens me... if you were a bit nicer I could think about helping you out" blinking, she turned around ready to leave when Angela grabbed her arm, making her look at the blonde
    
    "wait... I need to finish my researches... please?" she pouted, blushing when the taller woman smirked
    
    "hm... since you asked nicely..." releasing herself from the blonde's grip she took her hand which was holding a lantern and pointed to the place she came from "the exit is that way, but before when continue, may I ask your name, princess?"
    
    "You dont need to know my name and quit calling me princess"
    
    "well then you dont need me to show you the way out" she mentioned, grinning when Angela huffed in defeat
    
    "fine, it's Angela, what else do you need?" 
    
    "Angela... a beautiful name for a beautiful yet stubborn girl... shall we go now?" 
    
    After Angela nodded in agreement, they both left the chamber, the taller leading the way. As Angela walked right beside her, she couldn't help but notice the tattoo she had on her back, it seemed that it covered her whole back judging by the faint light, the shirt she used didn't really help her to find the answer
    
    "uh so" Angela spoke trying to break the strange air between them "what's your name then?" 
    
    "Pharah" she answered shortly, still focused, saying no more than that
    
    Although Angela wanted to ask more about what she was doing there or who is she, she preferred to stay quiet, not too sure about really starting a conversation with the dark skinned woman. And that lasted for the rest of the path

* * *
    
    
    It was a bit more than ten minutes walking when they finally got to the exit, or almost
    
    "i can't go further than this" Pharah stated "you just go straight and turn right, it will lead you to the stairs" 
    
    "what do you mean you cant go further?" Angela asked a bit confused
    
    "well I just can't... you found the exit, didn't you? I'll see you around, princess, and" Pharah stopped and soon appeared behind Angela, whispering "don't ever mention me to your friends Angela"
    
    That send a chill in her spine, she was frozen for a few seconds. What did she mean by this? Who actually is she? Why can't I talk about her? All these questions ran through Angela's mind. 
    
    Finally awoke from her thoughts, she turned around wanting to ask Pharah why she said that but for her disappointment and surprise she found no one, leaving her with more questions and doubts.


End file.
